


Extra Shot

by pansystan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansystan/pseuds/pansystan
Summary: “Tell Draco to mind his own damn business and get those numbers on my desk or I’m firing him – small Americano, extra shot, Blaise – I believe the term you’re looking for issilentpartner so he can keep his opinions to himself–”Rolling his eyes, Theo picked up the small cup and scrawled a lazy ‘Blaize’ on it. Ah, the joys of small revenges, he thought, as he put the cup in the queue by the industrial coffee machines.By Friday, Blaise’s name had become ‘Bhlahysz,’ and Theo was beginning to think Blaise wasn’t even noticing his gross misspellings.“It’s ‘A I S E,’” he said.“Pardon?” Theo asked, only partly feigning his confusion.“My name,” Blaise clarified. “It’s spelt ‘B L A I S E’.”





	Extra Shot

**Author's Note:**

> what is this? I finally wrote a pairing that doesnt include pansy parkinson? sounds fake but okay

The first thing Theo had noticed when this new customer had entered the coffee shop was that he was _hot_. Like, indescribably, mouth-wateringly, life-changingly _hot_.

 

The second thing Theo had noticed was that he was rude.

 

“Tell Draco to mind his own damn business and get those numbers on my desk within the next 72 seconds or I’m firing him – small Americano, extra shot, Blaise – I believe the term you’re looking for is _silent_ partner so he can keep his opinions to himself, that’s what he’s paying me for–”

 

The incredibly rude, and now slightly less hot, guy, Blaise, placed his order and swiped a credit card in payment all without removing his phone from his ear.

 

Rolling his eyes, Theo picked up the small cup and scrawled a lazy ‘Blaize’ on it. Ah, the joys of small revenges, he thought, as he put the cup in the queue by the industrial coffee machines and turned to take the next customer’s order, a friendly ginger girl who was a regular and always gave him her name – Ginny – sans phone glued to her ear, with a smile.

 

The next day the rude and/or hot guy returned, today with a greeting of: “No Penelope, I’m running late, I’m still getting my coffee. – Why don’t I let the interns get my coffee? Now that’s a good question Penelope – small Americano, extra shot, Blaise – you see I seem to remember that the last time I let an intern get my coffee I–”

 

 _Blahze_ was what Theo penned on the cup this time, feeling vindicated.

 

By Friday, Blaise’s name had become ‘Bhlahysz,’ and Theo was beginning to think Blaise wasn’t even noticing his gross misspellings – an unfortunate thought since it was the only revenge _and_ entertainment that Theo pursued on a day to day basis.

 

On Saturday, Theo wasn’t expecting to see Blaise, for he usually came in on his way to work and so it seemed logical he wouldn’t be coming in on a weekend. However, just after eleven, the bell signalled someone was entering the shop, and Theo looked up to see Blaise at the doorway.

 

Theo’s mouth went dry; if he thought Blaise looked good in a suit, it was nothing compared to  how good he looked in his casual clothes – if they could even be deemed _casual_. He was devoid of his mobile phone today; instead, he was accompanied by a brunette girl who was chattering away as they queued.

 

“Anyway, so I got the samples in the end but it took three days and set us back by as much. Honestly, the amount I’m paying them—! And they can’t even deliver some fucking fabrics on time. I’m going to have to fire somebody just to get my blood sugar down.”

 

Blaise laughed and said, “Fire Draco, he’s been a pain in my ass lately.”

 

“Please, if you tried to fire Draco he’d just come back at double strength the next day. The best way to deal with him is let him _think_ he’s got what he wanted and then get on with your business around him. Like putting a grumpy child in a playpen.”

 

“He’s a grumpy child alright,” Blaise grumbled. “I’m going to have to hire somebody to applaud him every time he finishes a menial task just to keep him happy and out of my hair. Small Americano, please — Blaise. Can we go past the showroom later today?”

 

The brunette girl was polite enough to pause her part in the conversation to order.

 

“Medium skinny latte, please.”

 

“Name?” Theo asked her, picking up the cup, pen ready.

 

“Daphne,” she said with a smile. “Thank you.”

 

‘Bolognese’ Theo scribbled on Blaise’s cup and added both of the cups to the queue.

 

Usually Blaise received his misspelt drink and exited the shop without so much as betraying whether or not he had even noticed the error. Today, however, he paused on his way out and addressed Theo.

 

“It’s ‘A I S E',” he said.

 

“Pardon?” Theo asked, only partly feigning his confusion.

 

“My name,” Blaise clarified. “It’s spelt ‘B L A I S E’.”

 

“Isn’t that what I wrote?” Theo furrowed his brow innocently.

 

“Blaise! Stop flirting, we’ve got work to do,” the brunette girl called to Blaise from the door.

 

Theo blushed lightly at her boldness.

 

Blaise grinned. “See you on Monday, Theo.”

 

Theo managed to find his footing in time to respond, “Is that a promise? L A I S E?”


End file.
